


Crime and punishment

by Shibakamiko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, basically this is porn with a dash of plot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Most people at the Citadel would tell you: one needs a good amount of patience when they have to be anywhere near Noctis. And you need an even larger amount when you also happen to be the prince's boyfriend...Unfortunately, Gladiolus is no man of patience. And it shows it both the worst and the best of ways.





	1. There's "morning" in "morning training"

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill an anonymous prompt for Tumblr's FFXV Kink Week. Which happened months ago. Ah well... sometimes, life gets in the way, but better late than never right?  
> Been a while since I last wrote some porny porn, too... I missed that~

         “Noctis. Open that door.”

Don’t let that tranquil voice fool you; Gladiolus _was_ pissed. Awfully so. Again, the prince and him had a morning training session planned. And again, no matter how long he waited, Noctis didn’t show up. At all.

That lazy-ass of a _brat_ …

He tried to contain his anger, grinding his teeth, as he stood there in front of his liege’s bedroom. Repeatedly knocking at the locked door, with no one answering from the inside. Noctis was there, he knew it. The little shit just pretended the contrary, just to annoy Gladio even more – the kid lived for that apparently.

But today was _not_ the day to lose time on such foolishness; Noctis schedule was loaded, with the training he already mostly missed and a very important official meeting that would include lunch and a discussion for a good part of the afternoon, with the royal family, the council, and some Accordo diplomats, all reunited together. Something utterly important, as everyone was fully aware of… except Noctis himself.

         “I’m gonna break through that door Noct, you know I can.” he threatened. Still in a calm and low voice.

He felt reluctant to make a scene right in the middle of the corridor… Having rumors go around about what the Lucis heir and his Shield did behind closed doors was bad enough; no need giving the gossipers more material to chew over. Even if, well… the rumors weren’t exactly wrong. It all happened two months ago. Despite themselves, and without either of the boys realizing. One moment they were play-fighting, the next moment Gladiolus was pinning Noctis to the wall and kissing the daylights out of him. There had been no in-between. As if it had been a normal continuation to what their relationship had been along all these years – from prince and protector, to friends, to boyfriends. They didn’t question it. Gladio only had to admit the small child he had watched over all his life was a grown-up man now. A man with needs, a particularly kinky mind, and a sometimes surprising stamina in bed…

… but still the mentality of a kid in everything else. As it showed again today.

Their personal life was no one’s business but theirs, that was their decision: to keep it secret as best they could. However, when a distinctive giggle could be heard behind the door, it took a lot of Gladio’s self-control not to yell at Noctis that _his ass was gonna be so. fucking. sore when he’d be done with him_. Breathe deep, breathe… Some guards were already looking at the scene with curious eyes, further up. There would be gossips before the end of the day. So at least, as the brat’s Shield, it was his duty to keep things PG.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t grab Noctis by the collar and drag him down to the fucking training hall though.

         “Alright, you asked for it!”

A good push of his shoulder was all it took for the door to give way. Angry eyes immediately searched for the prince… and narrowed when they found him. Perched on the window frame. “ _Noct_ , I swear to Ramuh-” That threat would be left unfinished. Just then, Noctis flashed him one of his (adorably) sly grins. Gave a mocking salute.

And warped out.

_“         GODS FUCKING---!!!”_

Well, so long for not yelling.

That daemon! That little shit! He was so gonna murder him! …with love, granted. But murder him anyway!

Rushing to the window, he leaned over to look at the void below, and saw the prince’s silhouette disappear in a flash of blue through another opening three floors below. _Ooh, yes… run while you still can…_ He knew exactly where to find Noctis. Being the brat’s boyfriend had its perks, including having a good grip at his most trivial habits.

With a grin, he abandoned the room and set out to go fetch his royal pain in the butt.

 

*  *  *

 

Blue eyes peeked inside the kitchen, cautiously. Scanning the area. No one in sight…? Good.

Silent as a cat, Noctis slipped inside and trod toward the fridge. Heh, that was almost too easy! He couldn’t erase the very smug smile from his face. Tricking Gladio would always be his favorite sport after fishing~ Served him right for setting training so early, too (yes, 9 am _was_ early for him). Oh, of course, he figured the big guy would get him back for that little stunt later, but still. _Worth it._

At this point, he had even begun humming for himself as he made a quick inventory of what the fridge held and got his hand on two brioches. And so, he missed the dull sound of the kitchen door suddenly closing.

         “Isn’t it a bit _late_ for breakfast?”

Oh _shit_. The prince gave a strangled curse, instantly giving up on his loot to try running away. But too late. Before he could do anything, Gladio had him trapped against the fridge. Hands efficiently blocking any escape route on both sides.

         “Gladio…” Looking up and into the taller man’s eyes, Noctis gulped and made an attempt at innocence. “Fancy meeting you there… Didn’t hear you coming?”

The Shield’s tranquil smile didn’t waver. It held anger – which was to be expected – but also a good dose of mischief… and _that_ was slightly more worrying. A playful Gladio was _never_ fun. You could trust Noctis on that, he knew it more than anyone.

         “You forgot I know you better than anyone else, baby.” the Shield said, voice a low, slightly menacing growl. “So. Looks like someone’s a little too full of sass today, huh?”

The younger boy smiled back, defiantly. “I thought you liked my sass.”

         “Oh, I love it. But there’s something else I enjoy even more…” Gladio’s smile twisted into a smirk. He pressed himself closer to his smaller lover, and his hot breath brought goose bumps over Noctis’ skin when he whispered into his ear: “ _punishing you for it~_ ”

The shiver that answered these words couldn’t have been hidden, not with how close they were right now. Nor the way the prince’s eyes dilated visibly. He gulped once more, face heating up.

         “W-whatcha waiting for then, big guy? I can take anything you dish out.” Plus, Gladio couldn’t do much. Not with that official thing just around the corner. Today’s training time was over, and unless his Shield could magically turn back time, Noctis knew he had no way of getting revenge for now. Later, sure, but by that time Gladio would have had all the time he needed to cool down, and it would only be a matter of getting talented lips around his boyfriend’s dick before said boyfriend could unleash his wrath. Easy, really.

That false bravado crumbled a bit though, at the way Gladio’s eyebrows cocked in reaction. Uh-oh. Did he issue an unwilling challenge there…

         “Anything, you say? What if I decide to… tickle you?”

One big hand moved up to perch itself on Noctis’ hip. Fingers digging in oh-so gently. A gentle touch, but it was enough to make Noctis’ lips twitch, breath itching on a gasp. His own hand grabbed Gladio’s – but without pushing it away, not yet. “You… you wouldn’t.”

Gladio clicked his tongue. “Ah. No, I wouldn’t. We don’t have time for that. Plus…” a teasing snicker, “I know you’d just enjoy it way too much.”

Usually, that retort would have brought its lot of aggressive complains that it was ‘not true’ and ‘rude’ and ‘totally a case of lese-majesty’ – let’s be serious, just because Gladio made him come with tickles only a couple weeks prior did _not_ mean anything, nu-uh, absolutely not! But at the look on the taller man’s face… that smug expression… these predatory eyes… Noctis had a feeling he’d better keep his mouth shut. A feeling that got promptly confirmed when the Shield leaned over him. Bear-like frame making the prince feel horribly small… and simultaneously having him realize that his huge boyfriend smelled _so fucking good_ , it was unfair.

         “No… I have a much better idea for you today, _princess_. And I’ve got a feeling we’ll have tons of fun with it~”

 _‘Princess’!_ Noctis opened his mouth to protest about the pet name… what got out was a yelp. Why was Gladio shouldering him like a freaking _bag_?! What about respect?! The prince flailed and kicked and cursed into the void, nothing seemed to deter his Shield as he carried the struggling form out of the kitchen and through the Citadel.

Ok. Maybe he regretted now. A little bit.

He just hoped he wouldn’t regret even more soon.


	2. And the award for worst idea goes to…

This wasn’t a good idea. No, let him rephrase that: it was the _absolute worst_ idea that ever crossed his mind, Gladio was sure of it now. But it sounded hot as hell in his head, and he tried to focus on that feeling rather than freak out completely as he watched Noctis fidget and shudder.

From the outside, the young royal looked his usual self, nothing more, nothing less. All ready for his meeting – and on time for once – with that pretty black suit Gladio liked so much, and his hair carefully arranged as always. No one would have guessed what little detail they added to his wardrobe choice today…

A butt plug. Slightly on the wide side, well-lubed and remote-controlled. Currently nestled nice and deep inside the prince, beneath the layers of clothes.

The thing had started as a joke gift, bought for Noctis’ upcoming birthday – 20 years-old, that called for some special celebrations right? Gladio even chose it black, the royal color, for the sake of it and to have it blend better in Noctis’ monochromatic wardrobe. He just never imagined they would be putting it to use so soon…

He swallowed, throat suddenly dry as Leide's desert. Fuck. That _was_ hot though.

Mentally, he could picture the small expanse of silicon in there. Peeking between two perfect butt cheeks. The prince’s hole contracting around it as if trying to bring it deeper, like it did with Gladio’s dick when they-

            “G-Gladio, I’m starting to think this is a shitty idea…”

The younger male’s sudden call brought his Shield back to the present. Oops. Going down the wrong track of thoughts there – and staring at the most inappropriate area, too. Amber eyes took their time going up though, lingering on every part of Noctis’ body. Taking in the thin layer of sweat already forming above the collar of his shirt, the slight quiver of his lips… before finally meeting a pair of blue orbs. And he could see anxiousness in there, as to be expected… but arousal too. Well well...?

            “I thought you could handle _‘anything’_? Weren’t these your words? Or… are you having second thoughts?” If Noctis was panicking like this… that also meant Gladio had chosen a suiting punishment, at least. A punishment that could put the prince in serious troubles, but ah. ‘The spice of life’, wasn’t that how they called it? “If you think that’s too much for you…”

            “I’ll do it!”

Gladio watched with delight as Noctis’ expression hardened in stubbornness. That boy and his competitive spirit… that’d be the death of him one day.

            “I-I’ll do it.” the prince repeated, tone a bit more firm despite the stuttering. “This? Psha. It’s nothing.”

‘Nothing’… yeah, maybe. For now. But the older male would have hated to ruin Noctis’ little act of confidence.

            “Really then? Okay.” He cupped the back of his princess’ head. Offering him a chaste kiss, before pushing him toward the door with a light pat on the ass – casually, as if he didn’t just stick a sex toy in said ass minutes prior. “Have fun at that meeting, baby~”

And he tried not to laugh out loud at the very _curious_ way Noctis walked away.

 

*  *  *

 

            Five minutes in. Five small, ridiculous, stupid _fucking_ minutes in, and already the Lucis heir wanted _out_.

Diplomatic meetings were awful to deal with as they were. These fake smiles, that etiquette, the mental curtsy everyone gave everyone else… all things he wasn’t made for. Diplomatic meetings with lunch included were another level of hell, with the many pairs of eyes ruining every pleasure one could have in eating by waiting for the first spilled glass on the perfectly white tablecloth or someone else’s just as perfect attire. But diplomatic meetings around lunch _and_ with your boyfriend _sexing_ you to death by proxy? A huge, enormous, and definitive _nope_.

Why did he agree to that… Of course he knew the damn thing could vibrate, the box said it itself. ‘Get utter control of your lover’s body’, psha! As if! Well, turned out that wasn’t just some sales-talk; and when the item started humming to life, right after the prince finished his polite introduction to each guest, he immediately knew this would be a long, very long day…

To think he had to keep it in for all the duration of that meeting, without coming, and without removing it either – these were the rules… Dammit, when Gladio decided on a punishment, he never did things by half.

For a moment, the thing only gave small pulsations, nothing too dramatic. But once the thirty guests had all taken place around the table and the forks began clinking gently over porcelain plates, Gladio must have decided Noctis had had enough time to adjust. He turned the setting up a notch…

And Noctis jumped so hard he nearly threw his wine glass to the ceiling.

            “Your Highness? Are you alright?”

The old accordian minister on his left, whom he nicknamed ‘Mustache-man’ inside for obvious facial hair reasons, was giving him a slightly concerned look. Quickly composed himself, Noctis returned him a polite smile. “Ah, y-yes, sorry, just… an old wound stinging a little.”

Luckily, the man didn’t push the matter any further. Patting the prince’s arm and simply commenting on how terrible that incident with the Marilith had been, and how wonderful it was that Noctis survived. With said prince only nodding back without adding anything, the conversation ran short, and Mustache-man turned his attention to the council member in front of him instead.

_Thank the gods…_

The boy glanced around nervously. No one seemed to look at him… That was his chance, maybe. He quickly got his phone out of his pocket to send an urging text to Gladio.

            [Turn it back down you fucker!]

There was a brief wait, enough for Noctis to look around again, anxious as all hell. Then the answer arrived.

            [You shouldn’t be on your phone rn Noct]

            [And you insulted me? Not very smart, considering your position. And not the best insult either, since I _am_ fucking _you_ ]

As if on cue, the vibrations were again switched to a slightly higher setting. The prince gave a strangled whimper – but somehow managed to hide the sound under a very peculiar cough. For the natural body reaction, however… he could do nothing except pressing his legs together, feeling his cheeks heat up. No matter how much he fidgeted in his seat, no matter what position he took, it changed nothing, nor did it alleviate the sensations. Ugh… Gladio, you _dick_!

… A huge…. gorgeous… amazing… perfectly sized dick that he wanted inside of him so bad right n-

_No wait, no thinking about that nononono bad idea very bad!!_

He reached out to pull his tie a bit looser with one trembling hand, the other typing the fastest of apologies.

            [sry]

Nothing. No text back. And the plug wasn’t stopping either… massaging his sweet spot over and over again – not enough to make him come, but definitely able to slowly bring him to the most embarrassing boner of his life. Shit. _Gladiooooo!_

            [I said I’m sorry!]

One minute passed. Two. Five. Still nothing. He _knew_ his sadist of a boyfriend was totally ignoring him on purpose there, but a tiny part of him couldn’t help but worry. Was Gladio going to abandon him to his misery?! Just like this?!

            [Gladio _please_!]

Why did he have to _beg_ , why was he getting forced to apologize…! He usually never did either! Still, this was no usual situation, and with the anxiety winning over alongside the sweet, all so sweet torture… he felt the need to send a second, more pressing text.

            [I’m sorry I’m really sorry please!!!]

This time, the answer didn’t take long to arrive – confirming that yes, Gladio _had_ been ignoring him on purpose. Once again: _dick_.

            [Something else you’re sorry about? Like, standing me up this morning maybe?]

Noctis groaned inwardly. His ego was tempted to send a ‘fuck you’ back… but his Shield must know him all too well. Because just as he began typing, the pleasuring torment seemed to change again. From constant vibrations to long pulsations, increasing in strength before fading again and starting anew. The way it felt, so disturbingly close to the contact of Gladio’s fingers, made the joints of Noctis’ hands turn white around the phone, a muffled curse slipping between his clenched teeth.

Never mind, his ego could handle a little bruising.

            [Yes yes I’m sorry about that too!!!]

He needed to keep up appearances, no matter how hard it was to think about anything else but the accursed thing in his ass. So while he waited for a reply, he forced himself to stick another piece of… whatever was in his plate, into his mouth. Was it fish? What were they eating again? The details of the menu completely vanished from his mind. _Surprisingly_.

His eyes drifted back to the phone on his lap as soon as he felt it vibrate to indicate a new message.

            [You won’t do it again?]

And now, blackmail?! Putting him in such a situation, and asking promises out of him… did that leave him any choice? No. Not at all. He was trapped. And the worst was… part of him _liked_ it.

Stupid kinky mind.

            [I won’t! I swear!]

He expected things to get settled like this. For Gladio to send him an ‘ok’, and free him from the torturing device – or tune it down at least. But instead… this was the text he received.

            [Good boy. ‘Cause if you lie to me… I’m leaving you like this without permission to come for a week]

 

This time, Noctis couldn’t even try to fake-cough; he _moaned_ , and his cheeks immediately burnt from embarrassment.

_Sweet Shiva please drown it in the conversations please please please-_

            “My prince? Is something the matter…?”

Oh, _dammit_. Of course someone had to notice. Well _fuck you, icy bitch,_ he didn’t need your help anyway! Hiding the phone back in his pocket, he tried to will the blush off his face as he looked up at the seemingly worried council member – a middle-aged woman he couldn’t even remember the name, yet another thing he could blame on Gladio, of course.

            “N-no, I’m fine!” A bit too hasty, a bit too squeaky. So he took a second to fully hate himself, and did another try. “I mean… I might have caught a… cold or something. B-but nothing serious.” he smiled, a pale and not exactly honest smile, and added as if on second thought: “Thank you for your concern.”

There. Polite and totally above suspicion. That should settle it, right?

But to Noctis’ utter horror… the woman’s next move was, instead, to call out to his father.

            “Maybe you should get some rest then? What do you think, Your Majesty? Your son is sick, can’t he be exempted of attendance?”

Oh, by Ifrit’s hairy ass, _woman!_ Mind your own damn business!!

            “I’m not!” I don’t-” _Pipe down Noct, screaming will only make you more suspicious!_ “Your Majesty.” How he hated having to refer to his father like this… but this was an official situation, he had to, and even more so if he wanted to get himself heard. He gave Regis, on the opposite side of the table, a determined look. “I’m f-fine, you don’t have to worry about me...”

Would have been way better if he could have prevented the stuttering. And the blushing. And the feverish look in his eyes. But the control he had on his body was limited at this point, it already demanded a lot out of him not to curve his back and shudder all over from the incredible sensations. And his father knew him well… too well. When the King’s brows furrow anxiously as he noticed all these details, Noctis barely resisted the urge to face-plant into the table. Oooh this didn’t look good…

            “You do seem terribly sick, Noctis…” Regis looked worried, and that made the prince’s heart sink. The first pang of guilt tugging at his conscience. “Perhaps you could benefit from a little fresh air? You may join us again when you feel better.”

The boy’s pupils shrunk in fear. Gods no, not that… If he had to get up and leave the room now, everyone would know…! The terror and – worst of all – his _dad_ ’s eyes on him were both good reasons to ruin the sexy mood; but he was still too hard to hide it, and if he got caught in that state the embarrassment would most definitely kill him!

            “I… erm…”

All attentions were on him now, making his fear turn to panic. But how could he argue? He spent years running away from royal duties whenever he could, what kind of excuse could he find today to pretend the contrary?! If only he had listened to Ignis…!

 

            “I’ll take care of him, Your Majesty.”

That velvety voice cut easily through Noctis’ stuttering. Before he could fully realize, strong arms had wrapped around him. A jacket placed over his frame, as he got pulled up his seat and swiftly turned around toward the exit. And someone’s warm and tall body now shielded him from the rest of the assembly…

The prince’s heart did a somersault.

_Gladio…_

From the corner of his eye, he could see the King’s eyes widen slightly… then the old man nod in appreciation. “Please do. You’re definitely the most… qualified for that task.” And Noctis could have sworn there was a tiny, crooked grin on his father’s face as he spoke these words…

Bah. His paranoiac mind playing tricks on him, no doubt.

Shaking his head to erase the thought, he looked at his savior in search for these lovely amber eyes. His mouth forming just one silent question.

            _“How…?”_

To which Gladiolus only smiled down at him. “Eavesdropping. I’m your Shield, remember? It’s my job to protect you.”

It was all that mattered. The safety, within that embrace. Anxiety vanished in an instant, as if it never existed. The doors closed behind them, and _wow_ , miracles did happen, because Noctis managed to get out of the place without staggering, without walking funny, and even better, without making a huge fool of himself; three things he would have thought himself perfectly unable to a mere five seconds prior. The relief felt so intense… he nearly forgot about the toy for a moment. Simply leaning onto his boyfriend, and letting out a deep sigh. That rescuing called for some thanks, at least. _You’ve been awesome, Gladio… You saved me there Gladio…_

            “… you do know _you_ ’re the one who put me in danger in the first place?”

… oops. Once again, his mouth talked before his brain could stop it. That was just how he was though; and Gladio accepted it when they started dating. The sass was simply another bonus included in that package called ‘Noctis’.

The taller man didn’t even blink at that. No… he tightened his hold on the smaller frame, and laughed, quietly, the sound rumbling in his chest. And that, even more than the plug, made the prince shiver in want. Six. He loved that man way too much for his own good. For both of their own good.

            “And I intend to take full responsibility.” That velvety voice was back, directly at his ear. The one hand at Noctis’ back drifting very subtly down to give his ass a little pat. And that wasn’t just want he felt now, that was _need_. Intense, uncontrollable, unquenchable need. “Shall we get to your room, princess?”

Honestly, Noctis could only hope he would make it that far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hunch Regis had always secretly batted for both teams. Come on, you can't spend that much time with someone like Clarus without getting ideas.... :3


	3. Praise the Six for sturdy desks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On with the smut...!

            Two miracles in the same day; Noctis _did_ make it to his room. Who would have thought?

As soon as they were safely hidden from prying eyes, it was as if a switch had turned on inside the prince. Slipping out of Gladio’s hold, he discarded the lent jacket and pinned the stronger man against the door, forcefully tugging at his collar to crash their lips together. Yes, _crash_. With teeth and tongue and bruised lips and all the wild, almost painful urgency. Seeing Noctis so lust-crazed was a pretty rare sight; one the Shield rewarded with an appreciative groan, returning the kiss with just as much eagerness. He could easily turn the tables, of course, but he let the smaller boy dominate their exchange for a while. Then hands moved down to settle beneath Noctis’ ass, and in one swift movement, he had the boy up in his arms. On instinct, the prince’s legs found anchorage around Gladio’s waist. Like they always do.

It never lost his awe factor, to see how quick both of them got these lovely little habits…

            “So…” grinning, he captured Noctis’ bottom lips between his teeth, tugged gently before releasing it and claiming that sweet mouth again, and again, and again, only talking during the mandatory oxygen breaks. “I take it that… you liked your punishment, hm?”

A growl echoed in the younger male’s throat, twisting to a moan when Gladio’s fingers adjusted their purchase and tentatively pressed on the base of the plug. “You m-ma… made me hard… in front of my _dad_ … You better a-apologize.”

The Shield rolled his eyes, amused. “I thought… the whole point was to get _you_ to apologize.” he countered. Then again, it was hard staying mad at his liege with said liege being such a beautiful mess. Without public eyes on him, Noctis wasn’t even trying to subdue any of his reactions anymore. His breathing was ragged, his pupils blown-out so wide the blue had almost vanished. As if the hardness pressed against Gladio’s abdominals wasn’t, in itself, an obvious enough proof of how desperately turned on their little game had made him…

The Shield felt himself shudder. Damn. No one could make his self-control crumble as easily as his precious brat…

All the time he spent waiting in the corridor, Noctis had been the only thing on his mind. He imagined the way the plug must have moved inside of him, the soft blush that would slowly crawl up his prince’s face, the contraction of muscles every time the toy hit its mark… That alone had been the cause of a very awkward tightness in his pants. In a way, one could say he shared the prince’s penalty. And now, with the boy of his heart precisely in his arms, and said boy beginning to _hump_ the taller male’s body… that was way, way more than he could take.

_To hell with that punishment anyway._

The bed seemed way too far for his liking, but there was a small desk, right there next to the door. It would do nicely for what he had in mind. Considering how worked up they both were, he knew they probably wouldn’t last long.

 

            He wasn’t even conscious of moving, before he had Noctis sitting on the desk, both of the pale, delicate wrists pulled above his head and held captive in one of Gladio’s much larger hands.  Noctis was staring at him, eyes silently pleading. Reddish lips displaying a pout, because the Shield had pulled back now and the future king very obviously disapproved that lack of mouth on his. But Gladio only smirked back. And rather than caving in, let a rough thumb run over the swollen skin.

            “I thought about leaving you like this, you know…? Untouched, begging for release with the toy pushing you to the finish line, mmhn _torturously_ slow…” A low hum cut off his tirade when Noctis’ tongue came out, licking at that thumb, trying to bring it in his mouth. Tch… distracting. He had to retract his hand, reaching for the plug’s remote in his pocket instead and waving it in front of the prince’s eyes. “But. We’ll have time to test that later. For now…”

 _Beep_. Just a press of his finger, and the plug was turned off. The remote stored away, Noctis’ pants and boxers worked down and the toy carefully slid out of his body. Another wave of arousal washed over him at the sight of his prince’s painfully erected cock, and the way the boy shuddered and whined at the loss. All things considered… that thing definitely had been a nice purchase.

            “Bend over that desk… ” he growled his order. Directly at the boy’s ear. Relishing in the quiver that shook Noctis’ whole body in response. “Keep the suit on. You seem to _like_ getting wrecked in it…”

These words only aimed to tease, but the mewing sound that followed made him raise a curious eyebrow. Oh…? Bull’s eye or? He would have to add that to his ever-growing mental list of Noct’s kinks.

His hold on the prince’s wrists loosened to allow him to move, and Gladio had to bite back a snicker at how quick Noctis took the required position, feet solidly planted on the ground, fingers holding onto the edges of the desk. And all that without a single complain! Now that was quite the rare sight too. These blue eyes still retained their sharpness though; glaring at the Shield above his shoulder, as if wordlessly commanding him to _get the fuck down to business._ And who was Gladio to deny royalty.

            “That’s right, hold on tight. You’re gonna need it.”

Hands caressed Noctis’ thighs, briefly, squeezing just once for the pleasure of making him yelp. Then he fetched the small vial of lube from his abandoned jacket. It had become a habit for the two of them, to always carry some lube around. They both had quite the busy schedule, so when they got a little time and wanted to ‘borrow’ a closet to release some tension, they had to be properly equipped. With one hand, he had his belt off and his pants zipped off, pulled down just enough to free his hard member – a quite impressive member, if he could say so himself; not to brag or anything. Noctis had struggled a lot to fit that size, when they first went at it. But now, his princess was used to taking it all like a real champ. Plus, the good side of having that toy sheathed inside of him for a while was, Noctis had gotten loose and lubricated enough. There was no other preparation required than Gladio smearing some of the liquid onto himself. The next second, he was already slipping in. Without any prior warning.

            “A-aah, _shit!_ ”

Noctis’ back arched, his face scrunching up in an almost painful expression. But there was no pain there, Gladio knew it. Soon the prince was pressing himself back onto his Shield’s hard-on, almost desperately trying to swallow more of him. And that was exactly the signal the taller male had been expecting.

His fingers dug slightly in the pale hips to hold them steady, leaving white imprints there, and he pushed the remaining inches inside. Head falling back at the sensation. Six… Noctis always felt amazing, but particularly today. All hot and trembling around him, inner muscles contracting as if pleading for more… Wordlessly pleading. Noctis’ mouth was way less subtle.

            “Ple-please… Gladio, please, _gods!_ Just f-fuck me already!!”

Damn boy ain’t got any patience. But ah well… Gladio figured he had made him wait enough.

He pulled back, until only the head remained inside. And pushed back in all the way.

The cry of utter pleasure he got at that was a reward in itself. Noctis used to be so stupidly quiet at first… Good thing the Shield made him give up on trying to muffle his voice pretty soon in their relationship. Today, it bore much delectable fruits. The Lucian heir couldn’t control any of his sexy sounds, with how fast and deep Gladio fucked him into the desk.

And what a desk. Very sturdy. He would have to personally thank the craftsman who worked on it.

 

            There was nothing left to say between them, only grunts and moans filling the air of the room, alongside the creaking sounds of the desk rocking with each of Gladio’s thrusts. The joints of Noctis’ fingers turned white as he gripped the piece of furniture, as if his life depended on it. His legs trembled and eventually gave in, but the Shield kept him standing, right on the spot, one palm on the boy’s back to press him down onto his wooden support, while the other began to teasingly run up and down the prince’s member.

_Overkill._

After all that built-up with the plug, Noctis couldn’t have lasted even if he wanted. His cries turned to puppy-like, hiccupping whimpers, that went louder and louder in a crescendo. Then with a broken whine, almost a sob, he finally spilled himself. On the desk, Gladio’s fingers, and the floor below. His inner walls shook and pressed around the older male’s cock. And shit, this was like their first time all over again, with how incredible that felt… how perfect Noctis sounded like this… Gladio could never resist that, even less now. He growled, almost wolfishly. Gave one, two more deep thrusts, pushing his smaller lover on throughout his orgasm. And just then, his own release hit. His movements nearly stilled, hips only able of some shallow rolls back and forth, each increasing the wonderful feeling, and each ripping a breathless groan from his throat.

It was madness. Nothing should be allowed to feel so good… too good, it bordered on pain. He wanted that moment to never end, but part of him also knew a human being couldn’t possibly withstand that for too long. It _had_ to stop…

And it did, alas, almost too soon. Leaving him boneless and panting, curled over Noctis’ trembling form.

It took great efforts for him to pull out. And even more not to just stare in awe at the way his seeds dripped out of his prince. That marked him…. made him _his_ , and no one else’s. Of course Noctis belonged, first and foremost, to his country, his people, and whatever fate the gods made for him; but in these moments… when nothing and no one could trouble them… he felt as if that boy, with all his cockiness, his attitude, his kinks, and most of all, his wonderfully bright heart, existed for Gladio alone.

Maybe that was his selfish side coming out.

            “Hey…” The Shield reached out with slightly sweaty hands, brushing the bangs away from hi lover’s face. “You ok, Noct?”

Said boy wasn’t moving at all, and for a moment, Gladio thought he might have overdid it. But Noctis’ eyelids fluttered under his touch. And soon he saw a small line of blue between black lashes. A weak voice asking:

            “… cuddle?”

Gladio’s face lit up in a smile. Now that was his princess… demanding as ever.

Arms circled Noctis’ waist, bringing him down with the Shield as said Shield made himself comfortable on the carpet, back against the wall, and cradled his lover’s body. As always, Noctis quickly snuggled into the most adequate position, his head finding Gladio’s shoulder. His upper body was still clad in his official suit. The expensive fabric would get wrinkles. Ignis would scold them. Strangely though, for now, it didn’t seem all that important.

            “You still have to join the rest of the meeting, you know…?” A necessary detail to point out, Gladio thought. Even as lips trailed down from the prince’s forehead to the bridge of his nose, the hug getting tighter – possessively so. He didn’t want to let go. And to his delight, neither did Noct. The raven-haired boy simply made a lazy humming sound, and snuggled impossibly closer.

            “Mhmm… later.”

A snort shook Gladio’s chest at that. “If you slack off, I might just have to punish you again.”

He expected complains, maybe a weak punch. But to his surprise, Noctis cracked one eye open. A playful grin slowly stretching his lips. And shot back:

            “Try me, big guy.”

Oooh so that was how he wanted to play it heh? _Gods_ , that boy’s level of _sass_ … definitely too high for one normal human being. When was the prince ever _normal_ , though.

            “Kinky little fucker.” Behind the insult, there was fondness in that reply. Because no matter his defaults, Noctis would always be _Noctis_. Gladio would always cherish him.

And his beloved knew that. So as blue eyes closed again, he simply nodded with a chuckle.

            “Yeah, I know. Love you too.”

Well, that was one thing to note. Punishments never worked with that guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's it, thanks for sticking till the end, I hope you weren't disappointed haha -hides-


End file.
